


Каштан

by RosyaRosi



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Sex, Fandom Kombat 2015, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Romance, Semi-Public Sex
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-10
Updated: 2020-02-10
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:40:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22654132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RosyaRosi/pseuds/RosyaRosi
Summary: Некоторые вещи всегда остаются неизменными. Или нет?
Relationships: Harry Potter/Severus Snape
Comments: 2
Kudos: 23





	Каштан

**Author's Note:**

> Все персонажи, вовлечённые в сцены сексуального характера, являются совершеннолетними.  
> Написано на ФБ-2015 для команды ГП.

─ И сегодня, протянув друг другу руки, мы сделали важнейший шаг в будущее, свободное от войн и потрясений...

Гарри широко зевнул и тут же попытался выдать зевок за кашель. Судя по нахмуренным бровям Гермионы, вышло неубедительно.

─ Ведущие европейские магические сообщества, объединившись...

─ Гарри, ─ прошипела Гермиона, наклонившись к его уху. ─ Не вздумай спать. На тебя все смотрят!

Конечно, она преувеличивала. В данный момент всё внимание было приковано к Кингсли и его проникновенной речи. В своей роскошной синей мантии министр выглядел слишком внушительно, чтобы можно было его игнорировать.

Гарри скучающе оглядел зал и ослепительно улыбнулся молоденькой журналистке за соседним столиком. Та поспешно переключила внимание на министра.

─ Таким образом, наш союз...

─ Как думаешь, кто из этих индюков толкнёт речь следующим?

─ Гарри!

Рон тихонько заржал. Гарри обернулся, чтобы хлопнуть его по плечу, да так и застыл с открытым ртом.

─ Эй, что там? ─ Рон завертел головой, и Гарри поспешно наступил ему на ногу.

─ Снейп, ─ одними губами прошептал он, отворачиваясь. Не то чтобы это помогло: Снейп продолжал сверлить взглядом его затылок. Гарри казалось, ещё немного, и там появится дырка.

Чёртов Северус Снейп ─ здесь. Только этого не хватало.

─ Фу. ─ Рон предсказуемо скривился. ─ Держу пари, он даже сегодня не снял свою уродскую мантию.

─ Эмм, нет, ─ пробормотал Гарри. ─ Не снял. Снейп ─ всё та же старая летучая мышь.

Он был благодарен Гермионе, которая велела им заткнуться. Торжественная часть мероприятия, посвящённого созданию Европейского Магического Союза, приближалась к своему логическому завершению.

Снейп всё ещё пялился на него, когда Гарри пошёл налить себе пунша, когда лицемерно улыбался министру Франции, когда был атакован той самой молоденькой журналисткой, явно положившей на него глаз.

─ Мистер Поттер, что вы думаете о создании Европейского Союза?

Гарри подавил вздох. По крайней мере, это была не Скитер: та сегодня охотилась на рыбу покрупнее.

─ Извините, мисс, мне нужно поздороваться с моим бывшим профессором.

Гарри начал протискиваться сквозь толпу, оглядываясь в поисках знакомых лиц, пока непрекращающийся людской поток не вытолкнул его прямо на Снейпа.

Что за чёрт.

Снейп был не один. Он беседовал с миловидной дамой средних лет, и та улыбалась ему совершенно непристойной улыбкой. Гарри нахмурился.

─ Мистер Поттер. ─ Казалось, Снейп ему удивился. Он скривился так, будто вовсе не разглядывал Гарри последние полчаса. Проклятый лицемер.

─ Мистер Снейп. ─ Гарри решил забыть о «профессоре». Тем более что тот свалил из школы при первой же возможности, чтобы вдоволь варить свои любимые зелья. Или выращивать гигантских тараканов. Чёрт его разберёт.

─ Должно быть, вы расстроены тем, что сегодня вам уделяют недостаточно внимания? ─ холодно осведомился Снейп.

─ Ну что вы, сэр, ─ выплюнул Гарри. ─ Ваше внимание для меня драгоценней всего. А им я, к счастью, не обделён.

Снейп как-то странно дёрнул щекой и демонстративно отвернулся к своей спутнице. Гарри удовлетворённо хмыкнул. Он услышал, как Макгонагалл позади него говорит Помоне Спраут: «Столько лет прошло, а между ними ничего не меняется. Сущие дети», ─ и фыркнул, прежде чем подойти поздороваться с обеими.

─ Ну что, Гарри? ─ ласково спросила Макгонагалл. ─ Как твои дела? Помирился с мисс Уизли?

Видит Мерлин, это было непросто. За последний год они виделись четыре раза, и каждый раз Минерва спрашивала одно и то же. Будто недостаточно того, что Джинни уже месяц как объявила о своей помолвке.

О, а вот и она.

─ Гарри!

Его стиснули так, что Гарри всерьёз испугался за свои рёбра. Он неловко похлопал Джинни по плечу.

─ Хей, как ты? Уже купила свадебное платье?

─ А ты, ─ Джинни прищурилась, ─ уже нашёл себе девушку?

Гарри проклял себя и свой длинный язык, но было поздно. Кажется, Джинни всё ещё была немножко влюблена в него. И, кажется, давно догадалась об истинной причине их разрыва. Мозгов его бывшей девушке было не занимать, как и умения держать удар.

Разговор перетёк в более мирное русло.

─ Ты что, опять повздорил со Снейпом? ─ спросила Джинни напоследок, понизив голос. ─ Он смотрит на тебя так, будто уже придумал, куда спрятать труп.

─ Э-э... ─ Гарри обернулся. Снейп стоял за его спиной, скрестив на груди руки. Его спутница куда-то испарилась. Должно быть, именно поэтому у него был такой недовольный вид.

─ Я пойду, подышу свежим воздухом, ─ пробормотал Гарри. Близость Снейпа нервировала: раздражённый, тот казался опасней целой толпы журналистов.

В саду было прохладно и почти пусто. Гарри двинулся вглубь аллеи, усаженной двухметровой живой изгородью, впервые чувствуя благодарность к министру, арендовавшему такой огромный особняк. По крайней мере, здесь можно было найти достаточно уединённое место.

Или нельзя.

─ Поттер.

Он замер, почти уткнувшись носом в широкие ветви каштана. Сердце бешено колотилось. Гарри задышал глубже, вдыхая свежайший лесной воздух, и не шевелился, мысленно считая чужие шаги. Он слышал, как негромко шуршат под ногами листья, как колышется за спиной тяжёлая мантия. А потом всё стихло, и на его плечо опустилась рука.

Пружина внутри щёлкнула и сорвалась, выстреливая.

─ Какого хрена, сукин ты сын...

Договорить ему не дали: Снейп бесцеремонно развернул Гарри к себе и поцеловал ─ так, словно хотел сожрать целиком. Гарри мгновенно поплыл; ноги лишились опоры, и он бы наверняка упал, если бы Снейп не прижал его к дереву всем своим весом. Твёрдая кора обожгла спину через одежду.

─ Бля, ─ выдохнул Гарри, когда Снейп набросился на его шею. ─ Ну какой же ты мудак, я думал, сдохну, ох, твои долбанные провокации...

─ Не понимаю, о чём ты, ─ прохрипел Снейп, запуская руки ему под мантию. Он выглядел безумным и, кажется, не совсем понимал, где находится.

─ Твой взгляд. ─ Гарри застонал ему в рот, позволяя стащить с себя брюки. ─ У меня стоит весь вечер... Что ты делаешь, чёрт тебя дери?

─ Собираюсь трахнуть тебя. Я думал, это очевидно.

─ Что, прямо здесь?

Снейп оттащил его в тёмный угол между каштаном и живой изгородью и ткнул носом в широкий ствол дерева. Гарри упёрся в него руками и прогнулся, расставив ноги шире. Когда Снейп задрал ему мантию и засунул влажные пальцы в зад, Гарри едва не заскулил от нетерпения.

─ Надеюсь ты... чёрт... наложил отвлекающие чары?

─ Поттер. ─ Непостижимо, как Снейпу удавалось сохранять высокомерный тон, в то время как его член проникал в Гарри ─ сладко, мучительно-медленно. ─ Этому каштану триста лет. Неужели ты думаешь, под его ветвями... не происходило... ничего более... непристойного?

─ О боже! ─ Гарри дёрнул на себя ветку, потом ещё раз, и ещё. Спелые каштаны посыпались на землю с мягким шуршащим звуком, заглушая резкие толчки и приглушённые стоны. Вдалеке послышались чьи-то тихие голоса, звонкий женский смех, на веранде щёлкнул выключатель, освещая аллею тусклым светом. Кровь бросилась в голову, на лбу выступил пот, но тут Снейп толкнулся особенно глубоко и заткнул Гарри рот ладонью, сжимая крепче, не позволяя вырваться.

Всё закончилось слишком быстро: Гарри забрызгал спермой тёмно-бурую кору и вскоре почувствовал, что внутри стало горячо и мокро. Снейп навалился на него сзади и мягко поцеловал в шею. В этом поцелуе была лишь благодарность и тихая нежность, но Гарри вздрогнул всем телом, ощущая, как отступают последние волны удовольствия.

─ Снейп, ─ прошептал он, когда они оба удобно устроились под деревом, в окружении листьев и каштанов, ─ я соскучился. Чёрт знает сколько тебя не видел.

─ Три месяца, ─ пробормотал Снейп ему в затылок. ─ Однажды твой квиддич меня доконает. Я всегда считал, что это развлечение для идиотов.

─ Ой, да брось. Мы стали чемпионами в этом году, ты в курсе?

─ Теперь да. Не видел ни одной вшивой статейки по этому поводу.

Гарри фыркнул и потёрся носом о мантию Снейпа. Та пахла каштанами.

─ Да ты вообще газет не читаешь. Но было бы забавно, если бы рядом с моей фоткой с кубком в руках опубликовали непристойный репортаж из-под трёхсотлетнего дерева.

─ Бесполезно, Поттер. Они скорее поверят в то, что мы тут дрались, а не трахались.

Гарри беззаботно улыбнулся. Снейп был прав, как всегда. Историю их многолетней вражды не знал только ленивый.

И это ─ не менее надёжное прикрытие, чем старый каштан в саду.


End file.
